Perfect
by Elisabeth-Courtney
Summary: Übersetzung aus dem englischen!Lily schenkt James ein richtig gutes Geburtstagsgeschenk...sich selber! Was wird er mit ihr machen?Außerdem legt sie ihm was in seinen Koffer...wird er es zu schätzen wissen?
1. Eine unerwartete Frage

Perfect

Nichts in dieser Story stammt aus meiner Fantasie. Ich übersetze sie nur aus dem englischen da ich die ersten Chapter gelesen habe und sie mir gut gefallen hat und ich schon lange mir vorgenommen habe eine Story zu übersetzen. Ich werd mein bestes geben, damit ich die Story so genau wie möglich aus dem englischen übersetze und ich hoffe, das die, die die Story gelesen haben, mir nicht bös sind wenn ich kleine Stellen umändern musste.

Der wahre Autor ist **AngelLisa.**

James hatte es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum in einem Chintzsessel beim Kamin bequem gemacht und gab sein bestes um das Buch „Geschichte der Zauberei" zu lesen und nicht das Mädchen mit dem feuerrotem Haar, dass ihm gegenüber saß anzustarren. Die Aufgabe war auch so schon schwer genug an jedem anderen Tag. Doch heute hatte es geschneit und der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer, bis auf ihn und Lily und ein paar Erstklässler und leider warf ihm Lily immer noch kurze Seitenblicke zu.

"James?", ihre süße Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Ja, Süße?", James widmete ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

"Hast du dich jemals gezwungen gefühlt, jemand zu sein, der du nicht sein kannst?", fragte sie und kaute an ihrer Schreibfeder. Er hatte keine Ahnung woher sie diese Angewohnheit hatte, aber er fand es liebenswert, bezaubernd und einfach nur süß.

„Ich weiß nicht es ist nur so. Du bist ein Einzelkind, Quidditchkapitän, Sucher, du gehörst zu den besten zehn Schülern in unserem Jahrgang, du bist Schulsprecher, und auch so eine Art Anführer der Marauderer und jede Woche hast du eine andere Freundin", sprudelte es aus Lily heraus und sofort widmete sie sich ihren Hausaufgaben wieder.

"Erstens haben die Marauderer keinen Anführer und wir brauchen auch keinen. Außerdem ist es nicht schwer gute Noten zu haben und gut im Quidditch zu sein wenn du das ganze Jahr über ein Zauberer bist. Du bist nur eine Hexe wenn du da bist, natürlich ist es dann für dich schwerer", spekulierte James, „Und doch bist du eine bessere Hexe als ich ein Zauberer."

„Das stimmt zwar, aber hätte ich so viele Aktivitäten wie du, würde ich um einiges schlechter sein.", erklärte sie und kaute nun auf ihrer Unterlippe. Das ließ James Aufmerksamkeit zu ihren Lippen schweifen und er stellte sich vor, wie es wäre wenn er sie küssen würde.

"Ich denke wir sollten Sex haben", meine Lily dreist und sah James direkt in die Augen.

„Hab ich dich richtig verstanden?", fragte James und sah sie fragend an.

„Das hoffe ich doch sehr", sagte sie und legte ihr Buch auf das Kaffeetablett was vor ihr lag und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Träume ich?", fragte James weiter als seine Hände ihren weg fanden zu Lily' s offenen Haaren.

"Nein", sagte sie und bewegte sich so rum, das sie mit gegrätschten Beinen auf ihm saß und sein Körper wurde so gleich steif. Er fing an ihren Nacken zu küssen und machte sic daran ihren Umhang zu lösen. Die Erstklässler sahen die Szene und machten sich leise daran zu verschwinden. Er brauchte nicht viel Zeit um den Umhang von ihr loszuwerden und nun war sie nur noch in ihrer recht unattraktiven Schuluniform.

"James", flüsterte sie gegen seinen Nacken gelehnt, während sie nun selbst versuchte seinen Umhang zu lösen.

"Ja Süße", sagte er während er zärtlich und sanft ihre Lippen küsste.

„Hast du...hast du das jemals zu vorgemacht?", fragte sie schüchtern und legte ihr Gesicht in seinen Nacken. Er stieß sie sanft nach vorn und hob ihr Kinn, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sah, bevor er antwortete.

„No", sagte er, weiterhin sie ansehend, so dass sie wusste er schämte sich nicht dafür, das er noch nie Sex hatte.

„"Ich glaube wir haben die Erstklässler vertrieben", meine Lily, bevor James sie wieder küsste, diesmal fordernder, aber immer noch sanft.

"Du erinnerst dich mich gerade gefragt zu haben für Sex", raunte James als Lily sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Wieso schockt dich das so?", fragte sie neugierig während sie sein Shirt aufknöpfte.

„Wir waren jahrelang Feinde, haben damit gespielt und letztendlich haben wir am Ende des letzten Jahres beschlossen Freude zu sein. Und nun sind nicht mal sechs Monate vorbei und willst mit mir schlafen"

„Wir haben experimentiert und ich möchte jetzt einmal etwas tun, nur weil ich es will", erklärte Lily und hob ihren Umhang auf. James stand auf, nahm sie bei der Hand und brachte sie in sein Zimmer. Beide warfen sogleich ihre Umhänge auf den Boden.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er als er nun sein Shirt ablegte.

"Ja bin ich und ja ich bin mir sicher das ich es mit dir will", beantwortete sie auch gleich seine unausgesprochene Frage und setzte sich an sein Bett und zog ihre Schuhe und Socken aus. James setzte sich neben sie und küsste sie erneut und strich diesmal mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihre Augen. Seine Zunge erkundete ihren zuckersüßen Mund, bevor ihre Zunge seine hart streifte. Lily war dabei die Kontrolle des Kusses zu übernehmen und James gab neidisch nach da er meinte, die Führung haben zu müssen.

Sie saugte sanft an seiner Zunge und an seiner Oberlippe, bevor sie mit ihrer Zunge nun seinen Mund erkundete. Doch länger ließ sich James das nicht mehr gefallen. Er wurde wieder zum Angreifer. Während das Zungenspiel weiterging, schubste James Lily zurück aufs Bett. Sie unterbrachen schwer atmend den Kuss . Lily fuhr mit ihren Händen James Arme auf und ab und genoss die Wärme und Kraft die sie dabei spürte.

„Was denkst du gerade?", fragte James Lily und zog tief den wunderbaren Geruch von Erdbeeren ein, der von ihrem Haar ausging.

"Ich denke ich möchte erneut von dir geküsst werden", sagte sie und strich mit ihrer Zunge nun über seine Lippen. Er öffnete seinen Mund und gewährte ihr den Eintritt. Er ließ ein raunen verlauten und saugte an ihrer Zunge , was ihm kalte Schauer den Rücken runterlaufen ließ. Seine Hände begannen instinktiv ihren Körper zu erkunden. Sie wanderten von ihrem Rücken und von ihren Haaren hinunter zu ihrer Taille.

„Ich möchte deinen Rock und dein Shirt sehen...auf dem Boden", sagte James dann während er von ihren Lippen abließ und mit seinen zu ihrem Hals wanderte.

"Gut und ich möchte das du deine Schuhe ausziehst, bevor du mir mit denen weh tust", sagte Lily, während sie sich an seinem Haar festhielt, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Oh okay", antwortete er, ohne seinen Weg zu ihrem Nacken, den er mit Küssen belegte zu unterbrechen. Als dann ihre Bluse in den Weg kam, nahm er seine Hände zur Hilfe, um das Problem zu beseitigen. Sie hielt sich nun immer fester an seinem Haar fest und vergrub ihre Finger darin und James stoppte erst, nachdem ihr Bluse zur Hälfte offen und ihn nun ihr BH störte.

„James, zieh nun deine Schuhe und deine Socken aus", befahl Lily schwer atmend. Nun ging James von ihr herab und tat was sie sagte und sah dann seine Sachen neben Lily's Rock und ihrem Umhang und nun auch ihrer Bluse am Boden liegen. Sein Blick wanderte ihre langen weißen Beine entlang, vorbei an ihrem Slip bis zu ihrem BH und schlussendlich, nachdem er alles von ihr gesehen hatte, blickte er ihr in die Augen.

„Nun, wie sehen denn mein Rock und meine Bluse am Boden aus?", fragte Lily.

„Unglaublich", meinte er grinsend ohne zurück auf den Boden zu blicken.

Lily sah nun die Begierde in seinen Augen und trat einen Schritt zurück zum Fenster, dann trat sie vor zurück in die Warme Umarmung dieser Umgebung, um nicht von der Kälte der Außenwelt umfasst zu werden. Er legte seinen Mund erneut auf ihren und zeigte das sie alles war was er begehrte in seiner Fantasie und nun Wirklichkeit wurde. Sie wehrte sich, da sie wollte das e sich ganz entkleidete, aber all ihre Gedanken schwanden bei dem Kuss wie mit Magie. Als er sich gegen lehnte, spürte sie seine harte Erregung und dann fanden ihre Hände den Bund seiner Hose und begannen diese zu öffnen.

"Ich hab nichts gesehen", meinte Remus Lupin, einer von James besten Freunden und ebenfalls Bewohner des Zimmers, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug, „Was aber nicht heißt das Sirius nichts gesehen hat."

James sog die Luft ein, wie ein Mann der beim ertrinken war, als er versuchte seine Hormone unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die wie verrückt spielten. Lily war auch keine besonders große Hilfe, da sie mit ihrer Hand seine Brust libkoste und ihren Körper gegen seinen drückte.

„Lily", raunte James atemlos, während er ihre Hand von sich nahm, „Wir müssen aufhören."

Sie seufzte als Zustimmung, ließ ihre Hände zu ihren Seiten gleiten und James trat weg. Er drehte sich um, um seine Kleidung einzusammelnd. Als er sich umdrehte und gerade sein Shirt überzog, war sie schon so gut wie fertig. Nur ihre Schuhe, Socken und ihr Rock fehlten noch.

"Du ziehst dich recht schnell an, weißt du das", meinte James, während er seine Schuhe und Socken anzog ohne zuerst sein Shirt zuzuknöpfen. Lily seufzte erneut, erhob sich von ihrem Platz und begann ihren umhang zu suchen.

„Meiner hat meine Initialen innen stehen", meinte James um ihr zu helfen.

"Er ist auch doppelt so groß wie meiner", erinnerte ihn Lily mit einem Schwung von Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Sie zog ihren Umhang an und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen oder ihn nochmals anzusehen, verschwand sie. Zurück ließ sie nur einen sanften Duft ihres Parfüms und James, mit seinem Verlangen nach ihr. Sie ging an Remus vorbei und konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Im Gemeinschafstraum wollte sie nur schnell ihre Bücher holen und verschwinden, bevor noch mehr Freunde von ihm und auch von ihr merkten, wie rot sie im Gesicht war.

„Evans, hörst du eigentlich nie auf zu lernen? Wie kann Prongs dich nur lieben?", fragte Sirius kopfschüttelnd, „Oh hey hast du Mooney hier durchgehen sehen?"

"Ja ich glaube er ist hinaufgegangen. Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?", fragte sie beunruhigt und hoffte ihm nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt zu haben, während sie die Halle durchquerte.

„...Er ist erkältet", erklärte Sirius und sah zu Peter, welcher die ganze Zeit kicherte. Sirius rollte mit den Augen und nahm von Sara an der Hüfte und zog sie zu sich.

„Black, es ist besser du lässt deine Hände dort wo sie hingehören", warnte Sara lachend. Sie war eine von Lily's zwei besten Freunden und James's Cousine zweiten Grades. Peter sah Liyl mit einer gewissen Lust in den Augen an, als Sirius und Sara begannen zu flirten und Alice, Lily's andere beste Freundin, eins von Lily's Büchern nahm und zu lernen begann.

"Ich muss ins Bett gehen, kannst du mir dann die Bücher bringen, Ally?", fragte Lily während sie ihre Sachen einsammelte und versuchte Peter's Augen aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

„Was ist denn mit ihr los?", fragte Sirius Alice und Sara, während er Peter einen angeekelten Blick zuwarf.

„Sie ist nur müde. Es ist eine Menge Arbeit Schulsprecherin zu sein, immer gute Noten zu haben und sich aus allem Ärger rauszuhalten", antwortete Alice.

Sooo, hab mir viel Mühe gegeben und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Wenn ihr mir büdde, büdde, büdde Reviewt, wird ich mich bemühen schnell weiter zu übersetzen.

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney


	2. Im Nachhinein verzweifelt

**Tut Leid dass das Chap erst so spät kommt, aber ich hatts recht stressig in der letzten Zeit. Ich weiß, der Schluß vom ersten Chapter ist recht verwirrend, auch ich blick da nicht ganz durch, doch da habe ich noch stur übersetzt. Jetzt versuch ich's mal so zu interpretieren, wie ich mir denke das es ist und hoffe mal das es auch für euch so verständlicher wird.**

**Miss Shirley Blithe und blub : Ich musste selbst lachen über Remus, als ich die Stelle gelesen hatte.**

**Brchen: Hab schon vor sie zu Ende zu übersetzen, aber hängt ganz vom richtigen Autor ab, da der selber noch nicht ganz zu End ist. Aber trotzdem folgen bis dahin noch vieeele Chapter )**

**Joan Lillian Potter : Darüber habe ich selber zuerst nachgedacht, doch dann habe ich einfach mal übersetzte )**

James war zwar noch immer recht durcheinander, doch beinahe angezogen, als Remus den Schlafsaal betrat. Er sah ziemlich getreten und selbst auch durcheinander aus.

„Tut mir Leid", meinte er bevor er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ.

„Am besten ist du gehst schlafen", kommandierte James wie ein liebevoller älterer Bruder, wenn sein Brüderchen angeschlagen und leicht krank aussah. Die Schuhe, die James Minuten davor angezogen hatte, zog er gleich wieder aus. Er brauchte jetzt eine kalte Dusche oder noch besser wäre ein Spaziergang durch den Schnee, doch er tat keins von beiden. Er ließ sich auf sein bett fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen und atmete tief ein. Es duftete noch immer nach Lily's Haaren.

„Jedenfalls gratuliere. Letztendlich ist Lily nun doch deine Freundin", meinte Remus lächelnd, bei James Liebeskrankem Zustand.

„Eigentlich ist es nicht so das wir zusammen sind. Wir haben nur ne Fick-Beziehung oder versuchen es zumindest diese zu haben" meinte James und hob seinen Kopf gequält und drehte ihn leicht zur Seite so das Remus ihn besser sprechen hören konnte.

"Ich dacht du wolltest warten bis du geheiratet hast", meinte Remus und seufzte erschöpft

„Sagte ich nicht du sollst schlafen gehen?", sagte James und atmete tief ein. Er ignorierte den letzten Satz.

„Hast du Mooney zum schlafen gebracht?", flüsterte Sirius leise, als er gerade den Schlafsaal betrat und die Tür leise schloss.

„Ich hoffe" ,meinte James und sah zu Remus rüber, der tiefe und gleiche Atemzüge von sich gab.

„Du hast dein Geschichtsbuch unten liegen lassen. Ich dachte ich bring's dir mal rauf", meinte Sirius und legte es auf James's Koffer so leise wie möglich drauf.

„Padfoot sag bitte nicht das du Wormtail alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum mit den drei hübschsten Mädchen von der ganzen Schule gelassen hast?", flüsterte James flehend.

„Nein, Longbottom ist unten und knutscht mit seiner Freundin rum", meinte Sirius und rollte die Auge," ich glaube der liebt sie sogar mehr als du deine Süße."

„Ich hab keine Ahnung was ich darauf jetzt antworten soll", sagte James, stand auf, warf seine ganzen Bücher von seinem Koffer und nahm dann sehr vorsichtig zwei seiner größten Schätze: Die Karte der Rumtreiber und seine Unsichtsbarkehit Umhang.

„Hunger?", sagte Sirius mit diesem bezaubernden lächeln, das viele Mädchen der Reihe nach umfallen lässt.

„Noch nicht, aber wir müssen uns dann was holen und für morgen Nacht verstecken", erklärte James, „Und nebenbei holen wir auch gleich mal Wormtail ab."

"Du weißt das du dich ein wenig mehr um deine Süße kümmern musst. Immer wenn ich sie sehe, steckt sie mit der Nase in irgendeinem Buch drinnen oder redet nur von Hausaufgaben und Prüfungen.", meinte Sirius plötzlich.

„Bei ihr ist das anders im Sommer. Sie ist eine Muggelgeborene und kann nicht wie wir Quidditch sehen, auf magische band Konzerte oder überhaupt Magie ausüben wie wir(A/N: So stehts zumindest da, und ich weiß nicht ob der Autor in seiner Story es so gemacht hat, das die Schüler zu Lilys und James's Zeiten außerhalb der Schulzeit zaubern durften, also lasse ich es so)", meinte James flüsternd und zog sich erneut an, „Gehen wir"

„Sind die bereits gegangen?", fragte Sirius ungläubig, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.

„Komm schon, je früher wir fertig sind, desto früher kann ich ins Bett. Ich möchte schlafen", sagte James und schubste Sirius aus der Tür.

„Oh schlafen ist sehr wichtig, oder, meinte Sirius grinsend und ging noch langsamer, so dass ihn James noch mehr schieben musste. Die Exkursion war wie immer ein reiner Erfolg. Sie brachten wie etwas zum Essen durch den Geheimgang der peitschenden Weide in das Haus, wo sie sich immer zu Vollmond aufhielten und als sie zurück kamen in ihr Zimmer, schlief Remus noch immer laut atmend.

James schlief sofort ein, während sein Gedächtnis nochmals die Ereignisse des heuten Abends abspulte. Zwei Dinge beschäftigten ihn sehr. Das er fast Sex mit Lily gehabt hatte und das Gespräch mit Remus danach. Waren Lily und er jetzt zusammen oder hatten sie einfach nur Sex? Er hasste es über emotionale Dinge nachzudenken, es brachte ihn durcheinander.

Der nächste Tag gab ihm auch keine Informationen darüber, wie ihre Beziehung zueinander nun aussah. Als er und seine Freunde zum frühstück kamen, begrüßte sie ihn, wie sonst auch immer. Sie lächelte und winkte ihm zu. Auch als sie noch „Feinde" waren hatte sie heiter gelächelt und ihm gewunken. Remus war nicht bei ihnen. Er war in der heulenden Hütte, das diese Nacht Vollmond sein würde.

„Wie geht's Remus?", fragte Alice liebevoll, als sich James, Sirius und Peter setzten.

„Es wird ihm in den nächsten Tagen wieder besser gehen", versicherte ihr James bevor er Lily winkte.

„Ich geh dann mal. Ich hab meine Bücher oben vergessen", meinte Lilys und lächelte James dabei an.

"Oh-kay jetzt ist uns wohl allen klar das die beiden Liebeskranken heiraten werden. Also mir gehört schon mal der erste Tanz mit der Braucht nach der Trauung", meinte Sirius.

„Padfoot halt lieber den Mund, bevor du dich selber in Verlegenheit bringst", meinte James und rollte mit den Augen, bevor er sich Sara zuwendete, „Kannst du ihn denn nicht bändigen?"

„ich geh jetzt und wenn noch mal wer irgendwas darüber sagt das James und ich heiraten, wird Sirius Black nicht mehr in der Lage sein sich fortzupflanzen", meinte Lily mit einem engelsgleichem Lächeln und ging weg.

„Du hast sie praktisch angegriffen. Ich geh besser und entschuldige mich für dich", meinte James und schüttelte den Kopf missbilligend und schlug Sirius auf den Hinterkopf während er aus der Großen Halle schritt.

„Es ist besser wenn wir ihm ein paar Toasts mitnehmen. Du weißt ja wie er drauf ist, wenn er nichts gegessen hat", sagte Sirius zu Peter gewandt, welcher nickte und kicherte, „Du bist recht seltsam, weißt du das Wormtail?"

James kriegte es nicht richtig mit, aber als er nur ein paar Schritte aus dem Tor getreten war, lief er geradewegs Lily in die Arme und sie zog ihn in eine Ecke, so das sie keiner sehen konnte. Automatisch wanderte sein Mund zu ihrem und traf ihn hart und besitzergreifend. Ihr Mund traf seinen mit fast aggressiverem Bedarf.

„Du reagierst recht spät", wisperte James heiser und schwer atmend. Es war nur ein Kuss gewesen, aber es genügte um in beiden mit Leidenschaft auszufüllen.

„Du hast mich gestern Nacht recht unbefriedigt gelassen und ich glaube das sollte doch keiner erfahren. Es könnte deinem Ruf schaden", stichelte Lily bevor James sanft an ihrer Unterlippe sog, „Du solltest lieber wieder Frühstücken gehen, bevor jemand kommt und dich mit mir sieht, statt mit deiner wöchentlichen neuen Freunden. Diese Viertklässlerin, Esther Bennet", stichelte sie weiter, warf ihm dann einen ‚Du bist unmöglich" Blick, und James war nun vollkommen verwirrt über seine Freundin.

„Bin ich noch immer mit der zusammen? Ich dachte wir hätten uns getrennt", grübelte er nach bevor ihn Lily nochmals geräuschvoll küsste und dann verschw3and, um ihren Lippenstift nachzuziehen und ihre Bücher zu holen.

"Weißt du James, ich denke nicht das rot deine Farbe ist und wenn es sein muss, dann versuch mehr auf deine Lippen zu kriegen", meinte Sirius der gerade aus der großen Halle kam und Alice reichte ihm ihren Spiegel. Er hatte Lily's Lippenstift überall um seine Mund herum. Peter gab ihm die Toasts die sie führ ihn mitgenommen hatten.

„Weißt du James, du bist die größte männliche Hure, die ich je getroffen habe. Du verkaufst dich praktisch selber indem du mit einer x-beliebigen rummachst und dann zurück kommt, vollgeschmiert mit Lippenstift, während deine Freundin nur paar Meter weiter weg sitzt.", tadelte Sara und seufzte dann als sie eine Nachricht von Lily bekam.

„Hi...ich wollt nur mal fragen wie es Remus geht? Ist er krank?", fragte plötzlich ein Mädchen. Es war Fiona Wallace, eine Fünftklässlerin, mit der schönsten Stimme in ganz Hogwarts. Remus und sie waren nun schon bereits seit einem Jahr, 2 Monaten und 2 Wochen zusammen.

„Remus wird bald wieder in Ordnung sein", meinte James lächelnd.

"Er ist erkältet, weil er gestern den ganzen Tag draußen im Schnee war", warf Sirius ein und nickte als James ihn ansah, als wäre er verrückt. Dann wischte sich James den Lippenstift weg, verschlang die Toasts und ging dann zu seiner festen Freundin.

„Esther, wir müssen reden", murmelte er. Er fühlte sich immer schlecht, wenn er mit einem Mädchen Schluss machte.

„Ich glaube ich weiß um was es geht", unterbrach sie ihn, „es war ja keine große Sache, das mit uns. Ich wusste es würde bald aus sein", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du bist süß. Bleib so", meinte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann rannte er aus der Halle, in der Hoffnung Lily zu begegnen und sie zu fragen ob sie mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, jetzt wo sie sich näher gekommen waren. Er lief in sie hinein und schob sie genau vor Snape und Malfoy, wo sie sich dann anhören musste, was für ein schmutziges Schlammblut das war, bevor die beiden in der großen halle verschwanden. Das alles geschah so schnell, das es James nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte.

„Wir müssen reden", meinte er und gab ihr ein Zeichen aus der Halle zu gehen, „Remus hat mich gestern zum nachdenken gebracht. Ich glaube wir sollten miteinander ausgehen oder so was in der Art"

"Ich möchte aber nichts anderes als eine freundschaftliche Beziehung", versuchte Lily zu erklären und James wünschte sich plötzlich, sie hätte wen anderen ausgesucht um ihn ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu schenken. Es sollte aber er sein, denn er war der erste Junge den sie liebte, aber das würde sie keinem eingestehen außer sich selber.

„Okay", stimme James ihr zu. Aber er wusste er würde darauf zurück kommen und versuchen ihr Herz für sich zu gewinnen. Lily wusste das ihr nun alles etwas zu Kopf stieg. Es war schon vorher kompliziert genug. Sie muss die perfekte Hexe sein für ihre Eltern, ihren Halbbruder und auch für ihre Klassenkameraden, ein Engel für ihren Vater, eine gute Schulsprecherin für ihre Mutter, Hüter für die Marauderer, und eine „Schlampe" für Sara.(A/N: Ich hab keine Ahnung wieso. Soweit habe ich selber noch nicht die Geschichte gelesen. Aber ich denke mal es wird noch erklärt, wieso sie sie als Schlampe sieht). Und jetzt wo James und sie mit Gefühlen experimentierten und mit ihrer Beziehung zu einander, wurden die Dinge noch seltsamer.


End file.
